


montage and whatever lies between

by neonstyxx



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonstyxx/pseuds/neonstyxx
Summary: a collection of drabbles; seongwoo and minhyun in montages.





	1. infuse the air with the idea of love

“The end of us both?”

Seongwoo laughed breathlessly as he heard the lyrics of their own song whispered from Minhyun’s lips. He tugged Minhyun closer with the hands around Minhyun’s neck, bumping their forehead together. Minhyun hummed happily and leaned into another kiss.

 Seongwoo closed his eyes and saw the days they spent together as he swiped his tongue on Minhyun’s lips. The days he saw Minhyun as colours inked into magazines or posters. The days he spent putting a personality behind the face that he already know too well. The days they would laugh breathless, laying on the practice room’s cold wooden floor (how Seongwoo loves to steal glances of his friend being a mess of happiness, sweat, and adrenaline). The days they spent competing and praying that he would survive while knowing that if Minhyun doesn’t, he would give up his spot and dream in a heartbeat. The days they spend after debut, seeing his own face beside Minhyun’s as colours inked into magazines and posters (and billboards, and commercials, and everything else Minhyun couldn’t even dream about back then when Seongwoo was looking at him as two dimensional).

The hands on his hips tightened and he felt Minhyun smiling into his chapped lips. Seongwoo opened both eyes and pulled back to see two beautiful crescent eyes he adores so much. His smile fell and Minhyun eyed him confusedly. Seongwoo dipped his head and pulled Minhyun in for another searing kiss.

“Never.” Seongwoo whispered, between kisses, between smiles, between the love and adoration he has for Hwang Minhyun, between all the distances or lack thereof between them. The word filled the air thick with it, and Seongwoo almost laughed at the metaphor he just came up with.

The lingering words weren’t I love you.


	2. they're so fake happy (and I know fake happy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst.

“Seongwu-ah… Seongwu-ah… please sleep.”

Minhyun’s hand was on his shoulder, shaking his lithe body ever so slightly. Seongwu didn’t say anything. His eyes transfixed on the wide window in front of him, the flickering lights of Seoul on full display in front of it. The bustling city that never sleeps. The ever-moving Seoul, thumping like a big heart with roads as veins and artheries. He wondered if the lights were getting blurry or if he cried again.

Judging by the rushed footsteps of Minhyun leaving his side, he guessed that it was the latter.

Minhyun was back next to him, handing him a blue mug. Chocolate. Not coffee, because it makes Seongwu’s heart beats too fast for him to catch up and his head would put its chaos in the highest volume. He doesn’t like that song. Never did.

A puff of steam floated from the mug under Seongwu’s careful gaze. His eyes were teary and two little rivers flowed down his cheeks. Minhyun hates how the tear tracks stole the attention from Seongwu’s moles. Seongwu knows this.

“Seongwu-ah,” his voice was careful. Seongwu almost laughed at how Minhyun seemed to think that beautiful words and crafted poetry could save him from another breakdown. It couldn’t. But Seongwu didn’t laugh, his therapist said it’s rude to do so.

“Will you sleep?” Minhyun’s voice was hopeful, but worried. Seongwu thought that the combination is impossible. He raised his view from the mug to the one holding it.

Hwang Minhyun was looking at him with wide eyes. His lips trembled. This dishelved boy shouldn’t be called Hwang Minhyun. Seongwu knows Hwang Minhyun, and this person in front if him showed all the things Hwang Minhyun wouldn’t do.

And yet it was so Minhyun. The hope glinting through his eyes. The way he bit his trembling lip. How he hadn’t lowered the mug of chocolate. The messy hair. The unwashed sweatshirt.

“Why are you sad, Minhyunnie?” His voice was incredibly light for someone who was crying. To that Minhyun broke down. He hastily puts away the mug, Seongwu notes two drips staining their floor. Tears began to well up on his eyes, and even when in the verge of crying, Minhyun looked like the moonlight Seongwu once saw when they were on a vacation to the beach. Seongwu smiled through his tears and pulled Minhyun into a hug, lovingly craddling the older man who was sobbing to his chest. Seongwu’s smile fell as he buried his face in Minhyun’s soft hair. He wondered if Minhyun would dye his hair blonde again. Seongwu placed a kiss on top of Minhyun’s head, the latter’s breath hitched.

“Because, Seongwu.” He said, voice stuttering from its usual composed tones that made Seongwu squeeze him a little harder. “You’re falling apart and I can’t put you back together.”

The words seeped through his skin and into his veins, making its way to his heart that had gone through too long ever since it clenches in a way that doesn’t make Seongwu want to bury himself beneath the ground and expectations. It was silent save for Minhyun trying to steady his breathing and stop crying. Seongwu noted how Minhyun always feels like he has to be the strong one out of both of them, how Minhyun childishly thinks that if he is twice as strong and twice as stable, he can provide that strength and stability for Seongwu. He felt another clench in his heart.

Seongwu hummed to Minhyun’s hair. They rocked together, listening to static and Minhyun’s sobs. “Yes, you can’t.” Seongwu whispered. “So just fall apart with me.”

There in that apartment overlooking Seoul, two boys in the arms of each other. Pieces of themselves segregated and fell to the floor like marbles. When they finally went to pick those up, no one could tell which piece is whose


	3. i want you to mean it (say you mean it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont have to trade them away to have you, do i?

“You should go up to them.” Seongwu can sound like many things but Minhyun had never used the term ‘solemn’ to describe him before.

“Nonsense, I have you.” Minhyun thinks that he can lie but Seongwu reads him better than he could tell his feet to skid past the dance floor.

“That’s not wrong. But also, not apple to apple.” Seongwu is nothing less than stubborn and Minhyun found out about that long ago.

“I don’t have to go.” Minhyun still thinks that he can go around twisting words as if Seongwu doesn’t immediately decipher his sentence into _I’m not leaving you._

“You want to go.” Seongwu drops the hand he’s holding and Minhyun turns around to see a sincere smile on Seongwu.

“Why do you act like you know me so well?” Minhyun tilts his head and Seongwu almost laughs at the futile attempt to change the subject.

“You love me.” Seongwu’s statement doesn’t sound like a proper answer to the question but Minhyun picks up quick.

“I do. That’s why I don’t have to go up to them.” Minhyun is not someone who is unsure often but in front of Seongwu, he wavers.

“I already said that’s not apple to apple.” Nobody would admit how smart Seongwu is, even Minhyun keeps all the compliments under his breath.

“Seongwu, you’re enough for me.” Minhyun’s hand reaches for tan one, that immediately coil away.

“I know. That’s why I’m asking you to go.” Seongwu is still smiling and Minhyun hates how sometimes he cannot read Seongwu.

“But _I have you_ , Ongcheongie.” The pleads are desperate, and Seongwu should give credit to how Minhyun is willing to use the cringy nickname (he said so himself).

“And you will always have me. Will it hurt any of us if you regain your friends?” Seongwu laughed at Minhyun’s display of nervousness. Minhyun is never nervous.

“I’m not their Minhyun anymore.” Minhyun’s answer is like a tremble of a breath, but Seongwu knows how to pick up insecurities.

“You will always be. You were that before you are this.” Seongwu gave a slight push, hoping that it reaches the older man’s heart.

Minhyun stayed silent, so Seongwu took matters to his own hands

“Jonghyun-ah!” he called out, and three men waved towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ís this format weird or should I write more of this convo thing?


	4. we still got love to give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> young dumb broke high school kids.

“Good morning, Minhyunnie.”

Minhyun groans, wincing while trying to break out of his sleep. He opens his eyes groggily, trying so hard to make them focus on the blurred outline of a man in front of him even though he knows what he will see. It’s the same view every day, the same man with the same halo from the same sun shining through the same dusty window despite Minhyun cleaning it every day.

And yet it never gets less interesting.

 The fox like eyes focuses and Seongwu is there, smiling warmly despite the tired hues on his eyes. His hand is carding through Minhyun’s hair so softly it felt like he is scared that he will break Minhyun. From his place on the bed, Minhyun smiles back. Seongwu’s own smile grows a little bit brighter, with crinkles next to his eyes before he ducked and gave a chaste kiss on Minhyun’s lips. The older man laughter was muffled, and he playfully pushed his boyfriend away. He notices that Seongwu is already wearing his worn out flannel.

“Piss off, Ong. I have morning breath.” He laughs, trying to dodge another kiss.

“Like hell if I care!” Seongwu laughs too, growing a little more determined to kiss his boyfriend square in the lips. He leans in and tries to cage Minhyun under his body, who is now a mess of laughter on their shared bed. “Stay still, Hwang. I’m trying to kiss you.”

Their laugh dies down as they both stare at each other. Minhyun notices how Seongwu is already half laying on top of him. He reaches up to trace the moles on Seongwu’s cheek with his thumb, gently caressing the younger’s cheek. Seongwu smiles fondly and leans into the touch.

“Don’t work overtime today, Seongwu.” He says, half absent-minded.

“I can’t promise you that, and you know it.” Seongwu’s response came in a quiet voice. Minhyun hates how he is always right.

“I hate seeing you this tired.” He mumbles while his hand travels up to ruffle Seongwu’s hair. He loves how soft it naturally is. Such a shame that it always got so matted down after a day of work.

Seongwu’s eyes soften as they found their way to Minhyun’s. “And I hate to see you suffer.”

“Suffer?” Minhyun scrunched his eyebrows. He pushed Seongwu up into seating position as he stared back at his boyfriend in disbelief. “I never consider any day that I spend by your side as a suffering, Seongwu.”

He honestly hates how the hurt and disappointment flashes through Seongwu’s eyes, and how they drop down from his and to the owner’s fidgeting fingers. “Minhyunnie, when I take you away—”

“Asked me to go, Seongwu.” Minhyun’s words cuts sharp. He hates this conversation. “You asked me if I want to go with you. And I said yes, didn’t I?”

His demanding tone makes Seongwu lift his head and look at him in the eyes, and Minhyun still hates how the hurt and disappointment mingles in those soft brown orbs. “I mean—yeah, sure, of course.” Minhyun narrows his eyes at how Seongwu stutters. His Seongwu never stutter. “When I asked you to go with me, this is not what I picture. Not a small dingy apartment with leaks and a bed without even a bed frame.” He gestures weakly at their surroundings. “I never wanted to make you suffer.”

“Oh for the love of God,” Minhyun rolls his eyes and scoots closer to his boyfriend. “You didn’t make me suffer, Ongcheongie. I know what I walked into.” He smiles and gives a light peck on the three moles. Minhyun remembers how he used to go to the planetarium as a kid. Minhyun remembers all the beautiful constellation, but none is as beautiful as the one dotted on Seongwu’s skin. “If I have you, nothing can make me suffer.”

Seongwu scoffs at this. “Easy for you to say, Prince.” He said, even without any bitterness on the insult Minhyun can sense something kind of like envy in the words. “What if you fell sick and I have to take you to the hospital? Do you think a construction worker could afford that?” He saw glimmers of tears in Seongwu’s eyes. “I will never forgive myself if I can’t protect you, but you will never forgive me if I return to your home begging them to take care of you.”

Minhyun had seen Seongwu cried before, but never like this. Never out of frustration, or fear, or a mix of both.

“I just want you to be happy and safe, Minhyunnie.” He says quietly, like it’s a secret nobody is supposed to find out. “I’m sorry if I’m too selfish and had wanted you to be all that, but with me on your side.” He lifts his head and lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “But I’m just a young, dumb, and broke kid, naïve to think that he could be worthy to have someone like you.”

“Someone like me.” Minhyun parrots the words. “What is that? Someone like me.”

Through the tears, Seongwu smiles. He wipes his eyes and looks at Minhyun like he had hung up all the stars in the sky. “Someone who is caring.” He started. “But also a little shit when it comes to certain things. Someone who is smart, but can be so dumb sometimes.” Seongwu laughs when Minhyun pouts and tries to interrupt. “No don’t say anything! You know I’m right, Hwangcheongie.” He smiles fondly before he continues. “Someone who can fit almost all of his belongings into one bag, who can make a cheap apartment clean and cozy, someone who smiles so brightly I have to turn away sometimes.”

Minhyun smiles, and Seongwu pinches his cheek. “See, that smile. Someone who looks at me and actually spares me a minute of their day. Someone who actually cries while scolding me when he saw me high for the first time.” Seongwu laughed under his breath. “What do you expect of a stray kid like me, Minhyunnie. I’m a trainwreck.”

“Drugs are bad, Seongwu-ah.” Minhyun replies, making Seongwu smile even wider.

“And there’s the caring. Minhyunnie, you could have lived a nice life and let me die in a ditch somewhere. And yet you’re here, choosing this hard life because I couldn’t give you anything more.” He finished with a tired eyes and a sad smile.

Before Minhyun could say anything, their alarm clock rings and surprised them both. 7 AM. Time for Seongwu to go. The younger man grabbed his backpack and gives Minhyun his goodbye kiss. “I’ll be fine and back in one piece. Have a nice day Minhyunnie, I love you.” He says before disappearing behind their beaten up door.

And isn’t it just so Seongwu to have the last word?


End file.
